24 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Ostap Łapski. Mój ojciec polonofil; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Krówka Mu Mu - Mu Mu szuka skarbu, odc. 21 (Connie hunts for treasure, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Kolekcje duże i małe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Atlantis High - odc. 6 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 27, Myszkowanie (Watch Over Me ep. 27, Snoops); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 300 % normy - odc. 4; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zapytaj prawnika - odc.4; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1126; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1515 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1677; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Zabójcze meduzy cz. 2/2 (Killer Jellyfish) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:14 Ogród z duszą - odc. 1 (Matt James' Eco Eden' 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Między mamami - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4006; serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4007; serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1520 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1678; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1131; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy X - Benio przyjechał, odc. 9 (Bob the Builder // Benny's back!, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - Niedźwiadek na tropie Indian, odc. 4 (Antje und der kleine Baer am Marterpfahl); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Okruchy życia - Urwany film (The Party Never Stops: Diary of a Binge Drinker) - txt.str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007); reż.:David Wu; wyk.:Sara Paxton, Nancy Travis, Jameson Parker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Pole miłości (Love Field) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Jonathan Kaplan; wyk.:Michelle Pfeifer, Dennis Haysbert, Brian Kerwin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - odc.2 (Magnificent Seven I - Pilot Part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Pan Fasola - "Zakochany Fasola", "Sobowtór" 26 (Mr Bean the Animated Series ("Bean in Love", "Double Trouble")); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:55 Notacje - Henryk Samsonowicz. Jak można zamknąć przedstawienie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 89 Poza domem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 W labiryncie - odc. 90 Trup; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Niezłomni - Wygrać z depresją; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 26/52 Pożegnanie Goździka (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Gordon's Farewell); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 M jak miłość - odc. 273; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Święta wojna - (256) Ostaniec; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Córki McLeoda - odc. 67 Związki, które łączą (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (The Ties That Bind)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 69; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wyspy do wynajęcia (Islands for Rent); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Statek miłości - odc. 244/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 602; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Orzeł czy reszta - (1); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 14/30; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Przygody Tarzana - odc 8/75 (Tarzan ep 122. The woman of still); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/LVII - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (43); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 142 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Megakomedie - Fuks 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Alibi na środę - Ocalić Emily (Saving Emily); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Andrzej Wajda ogląda Popiół i diament; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:50 As i dama (Hit me) 77' kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michael Kinney; wyk.:Max Herholz, Camden Brady, Kofi Natei; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Smaczne Go!; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:13 Info Dzień 12:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:46 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:47 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Płacę i wymagam - magazyn konsumentów; magazyn 19:06 Teraz Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:32 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:52 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:02 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:46 Walcząc z Talibami (Fighting the Taliban); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:23 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:34 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 18, USA 2001 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Walka płci - odc. 78, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Junior biznesu - odc. 174, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 67, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1142, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 18, USA 2001 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 753, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 68, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 188, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Romeo z Weronek - odc. 79, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 754, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1143, Polska 2008 20:00 Słoneczny patrol Ani Mru Mru 21:00 Pierwsze 20 milionów - komedia, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Daleko od noszy - odc. 153, Polska 2008 23:45 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:15 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:45 Strzał w 10 - program rozrywkowy 1:40 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:40 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1008, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 9, USA 2004 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Mamo, wybieraj - kochanek albo ja! 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1009, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:30 Oszukać przeznaczenie 2 - horror, USA 2003 0:25 Red Bull X-Fighters Warszawa. Pożegnanie Stadionu X-Lecia 1:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.00 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 05.20 Cruzer Sport: ex 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Cin & Cin Polish Cup - gala 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (28) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Lalola (12) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Cin & Cin Polish Cup - gala 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (30) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (31) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Lalola (13) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 W głębinach Loch Ness - thriller, USA 2001 22.05 Na szczycie świata 00.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Mała czarna - talk show 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.50 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.45 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.10 Komenda - mag. policyjny 04.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 06:30 Burza uczuć odc.: 133 07:30 Miłość jak czekolada odc.: 110 08:30 Zorro odc.: 17 09:30 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 14 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Puls kultury 12:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia odc.: 49 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 14:30 Flintstonowie 15:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 134 16:00 Miłość jak czekolada odc.: 111 17:00 Will & Grace odc.: 18 17:30 Zorro odc.: 18 18:30 Simpsonowie odc.: 18 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 15 21:00 Tożsamość szpiega odc.: 3 22:00 Wydarzenia dnia 22:30 Niesamowite historie odc.: 4 23:00 Simpsonowie odc.: 18 23:30 Nieśmiertelny 00:30 Puls kultury 01:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia odc.: 39 02:00 Nieśmiertelny 03:00 Wydarzenia dnia 03:30 Puls kultury 04:00 Miód i szarańcza 04:30 Żebro Adama 05:00 Białostocki znak Boga 05:30 Wydarzenia dnia 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Myśl; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Pora na doktora - odc.1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Afisz - Tomek Kawiak; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Misja Gryf - Twierdza na wyspach /1/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Psi psycholog - odc. 13; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Beata Pawlikowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1127; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1509; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 W stronę Polski - Simon Lucas; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Misja Gryf - Twierdza na wyspach /1/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Afisz - Tomek Kawiak; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Myśl; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Płońsk dęty; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 300 % normy - odc. 5; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1127; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Co w szafie piszczy?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1509; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 103; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Jedenaste przykazanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (37); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1127; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Co w szafie piszczy?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1509; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 103; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Jedenaste przykazanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Sztuka dokumentu - Andrzej Munk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku